Blinded By The Shiinotic!
Previous episode: The Werewolf Gem Transcript Tonight, everyone's sleeping outside. Elizabeth is telling her Pokémon a bedtime story. Elizabeth: The end. Rotom: Why do I have to go to bed?! Elizabeth: So you can have energy for tomorrow. Rotom: But I'm not tired!!!! Manaphy: You will be. Gordon: You'll be pissed in the morning. Leavanny: Yeah. Rotom: Pleeeeaaaaassssee can I stay up late like you?! Elizabeth: Go to bed. Castform: Why do you get to stay up late? Leavanny had no choice but to use Grass Whistle. Elizabeth: Because we can do whatever we want. Valona: No mommy and daddy telling us what to do once we're 10. Rotom was asleep after Leavanny used Grass Whistle Gordon: Now we don't have any Pokémon bothering us for a while, so we can have trainer time. Rotom soon wakes up, though Gordon: Elizabeth, let them stay up late. They aren't kids with a bedtime. Leavanny: (to Rotom) Well, its your funeral. Elizabeth: You're right, sometimes I treat them too much like kids. Castform: What does your mean? Josie: Some Pokémon never learn. Everyone facefaults. Elizabeth: Castform always pretends it's stupid. Morelull looked at Elizabeth. Elizabeth: I've been called a freak since I sleep with eight Pokémon piled on my bed Morelull: Harsh. Rotom: And what's wrong with having eight Pokémon next to you while you're sleeping? Morelull: I thought you can only have 6. Elizabeth: Oh right I only have 6 Pokémon. Ditto: Uh yeah only 6.. Rotom: Right... Gordon: Stop lying, Elizabeth. Zoroark as Fibber buzzed at Elizabeth. Elizabeth: I only have 6! Fibber buzzed again Elizabeth didn't want Morelull to know she had a Mythical Pokémon with her. Elizabeth: I only have 6 caught Pokémon. Morelull: Are you hiding something? Morelull: Is it pizza? Fibber buzzes at Morelull. Elizabeth doesn't know what to say. Zoroark: Here's some infrared goggles, Morelull! Morelull looks through the infrared goggles. Morelull: I found something invisible! Elizabeth is mortified for a second. Manaphy: Oh crap. Elizabeth: Oh no. Emboar: Oh shoot. Rotom: Now Morelull knows. Everybody just stared at Morelull Leavanny: What's wrong? Elizabeth: It knows now. That night Elizabeth is sleeping when suddenly Rotom is ripped out of her arms in the middle of the night. Elizabeth: Huh? Emily: Haha we got it while you were asleep! Gordon: Team Rocket! It's 3 in the morning! Elizabeth: We were SLEEPING! Morelull: Give back Rotom! Eddie: No can do. Josie: We have to do it by force then. Elizabeth: I just wanted to sleep and not battle Team Rocket at three in the (bleep)ing morning. Morelull: Looks like we'll have to battle, right Elizabeth? Elizabeth: Yeah. Gordon: Help out, Crabrawler. Emily: While you were sleeping was the perfect time to grab Rotom. Crabrawler: We'll see about that! The group was unaware that it had been snowing. Elizabeth: I just want my (bleep)ing Rotom back and to go to bed. Morelull: We wont let you do that! Crabrawler: Yeah! Emily: I'll finally have my adorable little ghost to sleep with. Elizabeth: Who isn't yours! Castform, use Weather Ball! Gordon: Use Crabhammer, Crabrawler. Valona: Egg Bomb, Chansey. Emily: Use Stun Spore, Vileplume. Morelull simply blocks Stun Spore, which had no effect. Crabrawler was struck by Leaf Blade. Elizabeth: We were perfectly fine until you dumbasses came and interrupted us. Emily: You're the dumbass here for not giving up Rotom. Elizabeth: Castform, Water Gun! Manaphy: I'm so cold and I want to go to bed. Elizabeth: Ugh so do I. Crabrawler stood back up, but very weakly. Suddenly, both it and Morelull began to glow! Crabrawler grew bigger and gained white fur. Morelull's feet turned into a body It grew a mushroom head. Both completed their evolutions Shiinotic blasts Team Rocket with Moonblast and freed Rotom. Crabominable uses Ice Hammer and defeats Grovyle and Vileplume Josie: It's a Shiinotic. Rotom: I'm not in my Pokédex right now. Ichiga's Rotom had to do it. Ichiga's Rotom: Shiinotic, the mushroom Pokémon. A Grass and Fairy type, and the evolved form of Morelull. While it can absorb energy, it can also share it with those it likes. Josie's Rotom did the same with Crabominable. Josie's Rotom: Crabominable, the wooly crab Pokémon. An Ice and Fighting type. Crabominable's wool allows it to live in the coldest weather. Ichiga's Rotom: Rotom, why don't you sleep in your Pokédex? Elizabeth's Rotom: Uh because I don't like to. Elizabeth: The same reason you don't wear the same clothes to bed. Crabominable: You just prefer your Pokedex. Elizabeth's Rotom: I prefer not to sleep in it. Elizabeth: Now let's go to bed. Crabominable knocks Team Rocket away with Ice Punch. They get their matresses out and go to sleep. Team Rocket: WE'RE BLASTING OFF ALREADY!! Elizabeth: What a night. Rotom is already asleep, though. To be continued: Don't Feed Them Soy! Major events *Elizabeth is revealed to have caught a Morelull. *Gordon's Crabrawler evolves into Crabominable, and learns Ice Hammer. *Elizabeth's Morelull evolves into Shiinotic, and learns Moonblast. Trivia * Characters *Elizabeth *Josie *Gordon *Ichiga *Valona *Eddie *Emily *Bella the guinea pig *Fibber (Zoroark's disguise) Pokémon * Rotom (Elizabeth's) * Manaphy (Storybook) * Phione (Storybook) * Ditto (Elizabeth's) * Castform (Elizabeth's) * Morelull (Elizabeth's; debut; evolves) * Shiinotic (Elizabeth's; newly evolved) * Delphox (Josie's) * Azelf (Josie's) * Zoroark (Josie's) * Emboar (Gordon's) * Leavanny (Gordon's) * Crabrawler (Gordon's) * Gardevoir (Gordon's; Shiny) * Venusaur (Ichiga's) * Froslass (Ichiga's) * Chansey (Valona's) * Cinccino (merchandise) * Grovyle (Eddie's) * Larvesta (Emily's)